A Halloween Puppy Love
by IsidoraAngst
Summary: Someone has been leaving little gifts for Evan. He is perplexed on who it could be. Maybe this person will show up at Cody's Halloween party? AU WWE; M/M Evan/? with mentioning of Kofi, Jack, Punk, JoMo, & others


******Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.******

******A/N: This story is for MizfitOrton. She placed the biggest smile on my face with one of her reviews. It made me proud and cry. This is a thank you to her. I hope she likes it and I hope you guys like it as well.  
><strong>****

**A Halloween Puppy Love**

Evan looked around the locker room trying to figure out who has been leaving him little gifts in his locker. He asked everyone, but they all said the same thing: "We don't know." The high-flier would always sigh and give up. This time was on different. He given up asking. He would just always look at the gift and shove it into his bag.

"Hey, Evan!" Kofi greeted.

"Hi," the high-flier said.

"Another gift?"

Evan nodded.

"What is it this time?"

Evan opened the package and stared at the latest issue of _The Walking Dead_.

"Sweet. How did he or she know you were going to get it?"

"I don't know."

Kofi studied his friend and tag-team partner. "What's wrong?"

"I just wish I could figure out who it is that's giving me these gifts."

"Feeling kind of creeped out by it?"

"A little, but not really. I would just like to know who it is. If it's a guy or a gal. What they like. I would like to maybe talk to them or go out on a date with them."

Kofi nodded. "You going to Cody's party tonight?"

Evan nodded. "It's going to be a blast."

"Whatcha going as?"

"Ezio from Assassin's Creed 2."

"Nice."

They high-fived each other.

"You?" Evan asked.

"A pirate, mon," Kofi replied with a smile.

"This is going to be a great party."

Later that night, Kofi and Evan arrived at Cody's place. The party was in full swing. Jack, dressed as a knight, came over. He smiled down at Kofi and took him to dance. Evan shook his head.

"Whoa!" Cody replied as he walked over. He was dressed as his favorite video game character of all time, Link. "You look awesome, Puppy!"

"Thanks, Cuddles. You look good too."

They hugged each other.

"So, who else is here?" Evan asked.

"Alberto is dressed as Zorro. Punk is Batman."

"Really?"

Cody nodded. "Morrison's Catwoman."

"Ah!"

"Heath is here along with Zeke."

"Let me guess...Wendy's girl."

"Yup and Zeke is Kenneth from Dawn of the Dead...Ving Rhames's character."

"I can see that."

"Too bad Randy and Alex aren't here."

Evan stared at him.

"They're in St. Louis with Alanna."

"How are they?"

"Alex and Randy are fine. Sam is loving Alex."

"Really? Never hear an ex loving the current love."

"I know, right? But she loves him."

Evan nodded and scanned the area. "Who's that guy?"

Cody looked and his eyes grew wide. "That is an impressive predator's costume."

"It is...who is he?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"There's a lot of people here." Cody thought a moment. "Let's go talk to him."

They weaved through the crowd only to find the spot empty.

"Damnit!" Cody said.

"We'll catch him later," Evan replied.

They went about mingling, drinking, nibbling, and dancing. Evan catch of glimpse of Jack and Kofi making out in a corner. He scrunched up his nose and shook his head. He smiled at them and walked away. He wandered the large home and found an emptied room. He took off his cape and sat on the bed.

The door opened and he looked up. A masked man stared down at him.

"Hi," Evan greeted.

The man entered the room and moved toward him. Sensing trouble, Evan stood up and backed away. The man tackled the small high-flier. He covered the smaller man's mouth with his hand as he worked on getting Evan's costume off with the other.

Soon, the attack stopped. Evan watched as the Predator punched and shoved the masked man out of the room. The man turned to Evan and looked down. He went over to the smaller man and helped him up.

"Th-thank you," Evan said.

The Predator nodded.

"I can't believe some guy attacked me."

The Predator shrugged his shoulders.

"I like your costume. It's really awesome."

The man looked down and nodded.

"Who are you?"

The man took off his face mask.

"Mason! I mean, Barri." Evan smiled.

"I like your costume as well."

"Thank you." Evan blushed.

"Matt?" Mason said.

"Yeah?"

"Um...I know whose been giving you the gifts."

"Really? Who is it? I hope it's not that guy that tried to attack me." Evan stared at Mason with wide eyes.

"It's me," Mason whispered.

"What?"

"Me. It's me," Mason said a little louder.

"Oh!" Evan blushed and looked down.

"I liked you for awhile, but I didn't know how to tell you. When I saw that guy on you, I just lost it."

Evan's blush deepened. "Do you want to go out some...time?"

Mason nodded.

Evan reached out and took Mason's large hand into his own. Both men smiled at each other.

The masked man made his way out of the house and into a car. He pulled out his mask.

"So, did he go to Evan's rescue?" Cena asked.

"Yeah...and he punched me," Mike replied. "Several times!"

"I'm sorry, baby." Cena leaned over and kissed his bruising eye.

"You owe for that," Mike said. "Why did you have me do that?"

"You know how Evan was getting all those gifts?"

Mike nodded as he nursed his jaw.

"Mason was the one doing it."

The younger man turned and stared at his boyfriend.

"I figured this way Mason would come to his rescue and confess his feelings."

"And you didn't tell me this before hand."

"Sorry." Cena smiled. He leaned forward and whispered, "I'll make it up to you."

Mike studied his boyfriend for a bit. Cena wiggled his eyebrows suggestively causing Mike to smile and nod. The older man started the car and they drove off.

Evan and Mason sat outside, staring up at the stars. The smaller man snuggled against the larger built and smiled as Mason tightened his embrace.

**~The End~**


End file.
